Rat-man and The Real Leader
by Didou614
Summary: Thomas se mit à hurler à l'aide, mais fût vite stoppé par une main froide lui bâillonnant la bouche. L'homme se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui pour l'immobiliser. "Je suis très déçu. On dirait que tout le monde ne joue pas dans la même équipe au sein de mon organisation." Avoua l'homme rat, dont le ton trahissait plus de la colère que de la déception.


Pairing : Janson x Thomas

Type : One-shot

Infos : J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la première fanfic du pairing Janmas sur ! Mouahaha 3:D (I'm so proud of me) Bon ce qui ont déjà lu mes autres écrits savent que j'aime violenter Thomas, et ce OS le prouve une nouvelle fois gniark gnirak. Ici, j'ai revisitée **les chapitres 64 et 65 du Remède Mortel** , donc **SPOILERS /!\**. Bien sûr, pour le physique des personnages je me base sur les films (sinon c'est moins sexy évidement, perso quand j'imaginais Janson en lisant les livres, je voyais Jacques Chirac en super maigre haha).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Rat man and the real leader**

Le bras droit s'était introduit dans l'un des bâtiments. C'était là que Thomas devait se rendre en premier. Il contourna donc le rocher et piqua un sprint en direction du bâtiment le plus proche. Il courait plié en deux, tâchant de rester le plus discret possible. Il longea les deux bâtiments suivants aux abords du quatrième, il entendit des voix et se laissa aussitôt tomber à plat ventre. Le plus silencieusement possible, il rampa sur le sol gelé en direction d'un gros buisson puis jeta un coup d'œil autour afin de repérer la source de la voix. Assises à une centaine de mètre se trouvaient deux personnes habillées en civil. Des agents du bras droit.

Thomas se levait lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur sa bouche et le tira brutalement en arrière. Un bras s'enroula autour de son torse et le traîna au sol ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige. Thomas rua, tenta de se défendre mais son ravisseur était trop fort. Ils tournèrent au coin du bâtiment et débouchèrent dans une autre petite cour où Thomas fut jeté sur le ventre. Avant de pouvoir esquisser un geste, son ravisseur lui saisit les poignets et les lia étroitement dans le dos.

C'est lorsqu'on le retourna que Thomas se mit à hurler à l'aide, mais fût vite stoppé par cette même main froide lui bâillonnant la bouche. L'homme se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui pour l'immobiliser.

Janson.

Il pouvait le voir à présent.

\- Je suis très déçu. On dirait que tout le monde ne joue pas dans la même équipe au sein de mon organisation. Avoua l'homme rat, dont le ton trahissait plus de la colère que de la déception.

Thomas lui lança un regard noir et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces malgré la barrière de chair. Son vis-à-vis n'apprécia pas vraiment cet acte de résistance et sortit un couteau à lame fine qu'il agitât sous le nez de l'immune. Ce dernier cessa progressivement de se débattre en suivant de ses yeux écarquillés la lame scintillante.

\- Bien. Maintenant je vais te libérer la bouche, gamin. Un seul cri et j'enfonce ma lame dans ta peau. Compris ? J'ai besoin de toi vivant, mais pas forcément indemne.

Thomas acquiesça de la tête le plus calmement possible. Ça ne servait à rien de résister, il devait économiser de l'énergie pour le bon moment. L'homme retira sa main mais resta tout de même prudent, il apporta son arme jusqu'au visage du garçon. Le cœur de Thomas cogna bruyamment contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid au coin de sa bouche. La lame traça un instant les courbes de ses lèvres gercées par le froid puis s'engouffra dans sa cavité buccale pour venir se coller à la paroi intérieure de sa joue.

Les cheveux poivre sel de Janson étaient totalement désordonnés, loin de son apparence habituellement propre et sans défauts. Une lueur de folie régnait dans la couleur de l'eau cristalline et trouble de ses prunelles. Un frisson parcourra l'échine de Thomas.

Avait-il contracté la Braise ? Si c'est le cas, alors il était capable de tout.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer une bonne chose Thomas. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de violent, mais tes amis et toi m'avez vraiment poussé à bout. Ma patience à des limites. Je vais quand même faire un effort pour rester calme. Contrairement à toi, j'essaie de voir au-delà de ma petite personne.

Janson dévisagea Thomas un long moment, il était captivé par l'intensité de ces yeux ambrés qui, même en position de faiblesse, osaient déverser toute leur haine. Il avait observé l'immune pendant toutes les épreuves, et même avant, mais il avait tellement changé, et maintenant il pouvait voir tous les détails : ces longs cils noirs, le schéma que formait ses grains de beauté et ces lèvres alléchantes.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû forcer Thomas à retrouver la mémoire lorsqu'il leur avait proposé la première fois, les choses se seraient probablement passées d'une autre manière.

Thomas profita de cet instant de relâchement pour agir. A une vitesse fulgurante il saisit la lame avec ses dents et l'envoya valser à quelque mètre, puis il gigota en rampant sur le dos pour se dégager de l'emprise de son ravisseur, celui-ci réagit que tardivement, trop abasourdis par la soudaine rébellion. Lorsqu'il voulut reprendre le dessus, le brun c'était assez dégagé pour pouvoir lui asséner un grand coup de pied dans le visage. Janson pantela en enfermant son nez entre ses mains tandis que Thomas essayait tant bien que mal à se relever malgré les liens qui limités ses mouvements.

Il hurla à l'aide, que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, mais il reçut un coup à l'arrière de la tête qui le fît sombrer dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Quand Thomas reprit petit à petit ses esprits, il s'entendit gémir puis s'agiter au sol. Il entrouvrit ses paupières lourdes avec difficulté. Malgré sa vue trouble, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'un des bâtiments qu'il avait contourné, une petite pièce de béton, meublée au nécessaire, éclairée par une ampoule grésillante. Ensuite il distingua Janson, effectuant les cents pas avec nervosité. Lorsqu'il voulut bouger il se rendit compte que ses bras étaient tout engourdis Thomas avait toujours les mains attachées dans le dos.

Une douleur lancinante lui traversa le crâne lorsqu'il réussit à se mettre à genoux, cependant lorsqu'il releva le menton il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jambe. Il leva son regard rancunier jusqu'à son propriétaire ce dernier afficha un rictus forcé avant d'empoigner la mâchoire de Thomas d'une main. Ce gamin lui mettait sans cesse des bâtons dans les roues, depuis le début, il s'était retenu jusqu'à là mais maintenant il n'en pouvait plus. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir souffrir, lui montrer où était à sa place.

Un craquement résonna dans la pièce lorsque le poing de Janson cogna le nez du brun, il enchaîna en attrapant le haut de Thomas et le soulevant pour le remettre sur ses pieds, aussitôt fait il lui fît prendre de l'élan et le balança contre le mur le plus proche. Sa victime poussa un cri en s'écroulant par terre. L'homme soupira de satisfaction qu'est-ce que c'était bon de l'entendre gémir.

Pendant un instant, il observa ses propres mains, la décharge soudaine d'adrénaline les faisait tressauter violement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre le contrôle ainsi, comment pouvait-il laisser ce gamin le mettre dans un état pareil ? Le calme lui revenait peu à peu jusqu'à que l'on s'adresse à lui :

\- Vous prenez votre pieds, hein ? Allez-y défoulez-vous, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

Thomas s'était assis dos au mur et transperçait son vis à vis de son regard hautain. Janson déshabilla longuement Thomas du regard, même à terre, le nez et la mâchoire en sang, il exhaler son insolence sans crainte. Il fixa d'abord ses yeux à la fois sombres et éclatants, puis cette bouche entrouverte bordée de ces lèvres ensanglantées, pour finir il observa les gouttelettes écarlates pendre à son menton avant de chuter et salir ses vêtements. Janson semblait calme, pourtant une tornade d'émotions intenses et d'envies tenaces se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui et émiettée sa raison.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'immune qui ne brisait pas le contact visuel. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune avec une tendresse déplacée, les caressant quelques secondes, puis il s'agrippa fermement à ses mèches et l'obligea à se lever. La douleur le rendant plus docile, Thomas se redressa en grimaçant et se laissa emporter jusqu'à un meuble qu'il reconnût comme une table en fer. Son bassin percuta le rebord de la table et une main dans son dos fît allonger le haut de son corps sur la surface dure, une autre main maintenait sa joue contre celle-ci. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Janson se presser contre le sien, épousant sans gêne les courbes du haut de ses jambes, de son fessier et de son dos, bloquant ainsi tout mouvement. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas bien saisit que tu es la propriété du WICKED, donc tu es MA propriété. Tu es à moi c'est clair ? Si je veux te tuer maintenant, je te tue. Si je veux te briser les genoux pour t'empêcher de fuir, je te les brise. Si je veux abuser de toi, je te prends sur le champ.

Sa dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'une voix chaude, profonde, et il avait appuyé ses propos en faisant glisser sa main vers la hanche du brun puis descendit ensuite sur sa cuisse pour la caresser avec gourmandise. Sous le choc des menaces de son rival, Thomas ne répondit pas. La peur grandissant en lui, son pouls se mit à s'accélérer ainsi que le rythme de ses expirations asséchée qui laissaient apparaître de la buée sur le métal froid.

Il attendit le moment où l'homme-rat se lasserait de se jouer de lui, mais en constatant que celui-ci insistait et augmentait la pression de ses caresses, Thomas prit une petite voix mal assurée :

\- Arrêtez … Laissez-moi.

\- Tiens donc, on ne joue plus au gros dur ? Demanda l'autre homme en souriant, fier d'avoir fait taire l'insupportable insolence du garçon.

Néanmoins il continua à attoucher Thomas, cajolant son flanc ferme, et en déplaçant sa main sous son haut, Janson enlaça l'abdomen qui se contracta aussitôt au touché. Il effleura sa peau, la pinça, jusqu'à qu'il émette un son.

Ne plus l'entendre jacasser est une chose, ne plus l'entendre gémir en est une autre. Or Janson ne souhaitait que ça. C'est lorsque son index s'insinua dans son nombril que Thomas poussa un couinement honteux, qu'il savoura comme une douce mélodie.

Jugeant que l'homme allait trop loin, le brun commença à s'agiter, mais ça ne fît que ricaner encore plus son ravisseur. Alors il s'immobilisa et fût surpris de sentir qu'à présent c'est Janson qui se mouvait contre lui, mimant langoureusement l'acte sexuel.

\- Mais ne te gêne pas Thomas, continue de bouger.

Le brun ferma les yeux avec violence. Une peur féroce lui tordit les boyaux et fît trembler chaque parcelle de son corps, il redouta tous ce que l'homme-rat pouvait lui faire subir en ce moment même alors qu'il était piégé, prisonnier de ce aliéné. Ce dernier avait l'air tellement fier et heureux de le voir souffrir, et par-dessus tout de l'entendre couiner lorsqu'il lui tirait trop violemment les cheveux.

\- Ar... Arrêtez, Janson. Je vous en prie.

\- Oh tu me supplies maintenant ? Répondit Janson en lui mordillant la peau de sa nuque.

Sans état d'âme, Janson soumettait Thomas qui échappa un petit sanglot tant l'humiliation était cruelle. C'était à cet instant que Janson décida de le retourner sur le dos, cette fois le garçon était totalement allongé sur la table les genoux relevés, l'homme aux yeux bleus était entre ses cuisses ouvertes, penché au-dessus de son buste. Sous l'impulsion, l'homme tapa l'une de ses mains sur le fer, près de la tête brune qui sursauta, effrayé par le bruit sourd du métal à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Lorsque Thomas rouvrit avec hésitation ses paupières, son cœur cognait si fort à ses tempes que s'en était douloureux.

La vision qu'il donna eut l'effet d'une gifle sur son vis-à-vis. Le torse du plus jeune se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, s'alliant avec son souffle saccadé et laborieux. Son corps entier tremblait de peur sous son ravisseur, Thomas était soudainement tétanisé, dépourvus de tous moyens. Des larmes de terreur embuées ses yeux de miel grands ouverts, tel ceux du gibier sur le point de tomber à terre. Le gamin était totalement effrayé.

Les regards des deux hommes surpris par le changement de comportement de l'autre se lièrent avec intensité. Un moment de flottement s'immisça entre eux, emplis par le bruit des respirations hachées. L'inversion dans le regard de l'immune amena l'homme-rat à penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Thomas, le sujet A2 prétentieux, à cet instant précis.

Mais de Stephen.

Il voyait Stephen, il était devant lui. Il reconnaîtrait ce petit air craintif entre mille. Ça lui fît comme un coup à l'estomac. Janson n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Stephen, alors lorsqu'il réalisa que c'est de lui que Stephen a peur, la culpabilité lui noua la gorge en une fraction de seconde. La vue des traces de sang séchées sur le visage du brun le fait se reculer en s'excusant sous le regard d'incompréhension de Thomas qui en profita pour se remettre sur ses jambes, néanmoins en touchant le sol, celles-ci donnèrent la sensation d'être en coton, et il manqua de s'écraser à terre tant elles étaient faibles.

Le brun observa sa menace sous un air méfiant, et profita de son moment de faiblesse pour s'approcher discrètement vers la porte, les sens aux aguets, veillant à être le plus éloigné possible de son adversaire à chaque pas. Un mal de crâne terrible faisait souffrir l'autre homme vu la façon dont il avait d'appuyer son dos contre le mur, et dont il emprisonnait sa tête entre ses grandes mains. Alors que Thomas n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, Janson releva soudainement la tête.

-Viens avec moi Stephen.

Il eut un court moment de réflexion de Thomas qui ne comprit pas tout de suite à qui l'homme s'adressait. Puis il réalisa brusquement qui était Stephen.

\- Je vais libérer les immunes que vous avez kidnappés et enfermés dans le labyrinthe, je dois les aider. Répondit Thomas, retrouvant son courage qui l'incita à continuer sa marche jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Ou tu pourrais me suivre pour finaliser le remède à mes côtés et sauver des milliards de personnes contaminés. Au lieu de vouloir sauver cette futile poignée de privilégiés. Tu voudrais gâcher toutes ses années de travail de recherche intensive alors que nous avons l'antidote de la Braise dans le creux de nos mains ?

Janson haletait et grimaçait, comme s'il luttait pour garder le contrôle sur lui-même.

\- Je ne vous ferais plus jamais confiance. Vous et votre foutue organisation. Cracha Thomas.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais voulu crois-moi.

\- C'est ce que _l'autre moi_ aurait voulu. Mais pas moi.

Son interlocuteur eût l'air trop occupé à réfléchir et contrôler son mal de tête qu'il ne s'occupa plus de l'immune lorsque celui-ci quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité. Néanmoins, l'homme-rat continua de parler seul, brisant le silence morose.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais voulu Stephen. Ce que tu aurais voulu.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

J'espère que le Janmas vous a plu ! Une petite review pour me le faire savoir ? :3

PS : Plusieurs écrits sont en cours (un PWP Newtmas, et une longue - du moins je l'espère- fanfic Newtmas/UA) donc on se voit bientôt. Merci de m'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
